I've Always Loved Puppies
by Comic Relief
Summary: A Seto/Joey yaoi fic. *CHAPTER 6 UP!* For Joey's ultimate torture, Seto tags along with the little 'puppy', to only be a pest. Quickly, plans change, and Seto's feelings toward puppies change. Will this affect his feelings toward a certain blonde puppy?
1. The Pitiful Cuteness of a Puppy

**I'VE ALWAYS LOVED PUPPIES**

  


**A/N: This is a cute little Seto/Joey fic! It could be a POSSIBLE lemon... It depends on what you guys want. This is a definite Lime for later chapters, though! This is gonna be a looong one! Please prepare yourself for the new fic, my first YGO fic, and my first yaoi fic... I'VE ALWAYS LOVED PUPPIES!**

  


**Da di-di-di-di-disclaimer: I do not own YGO... or JOEY! I wanna own Joey! Seto needsa be mine too! Well, I disclaimed... NOW ONTO THE FIC!**

  


  


  


  


A little girl in a pretty lavender dress, about the age of six, strolled down a sidewalk accompanied by a eleven year old guardian. The both of the girls' clothing matched, and so did their hairstyle. The both wore purple ribbons keeping their pigtails tame and in place. The nearly identical children both held onto a dog-- the eldest holding onto a hyper golden retriever puppy, while the youngest held an obedient black labrador puppy.

  


Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., was strolling on the sidewalk parallel to the one in which the two young ladies were walking. He smirked as he gazed over to the young ladies. _Puppies... are just pitiful... _Seto thought as he looked to the golden retriever. _They're just pitiful... they're too cute to make it around by themselves; they need a pesky owner to look after them. They have no sense of independence. Their owners baby them and care for them. Puppies have only one thing going for them-- their cuteness. Hmph, that is just pitiful itself, anyway! _Kaiba insulted the puppies mentally as he strode.

  


Joey walks along the same exact sidewalk Kaiba was on. Except for he was walking in the opposite direction. Joey was heading south, while Kaiba was heading north. As the two continued to stroll, they met in a collision. They both tumbled back in which the way they came from.

  


"Watch it, puppy," Kaiba threatened, taking complete notice that it was Joey by the split second they collided._ Joey Wheeler...is just like a puppy... helpless. Can't hold his own. Mutt... he can't take care of himself. _ Kaiba gazed into Joey's eyes, and stared into them with his normal cold stare. _He's cute... just like a puppy, too. He's still just a mutt in my eyes, though. _Kaiba lifted himself to his feet, using his hand to dust off his trench coat.

  


"Tch, I'm no puppy," Joey claimed, making his way to two feet.

  


"You're not? Coulda fooled me. I mean, you're as helpless as a puppy, you're as hyper as a puppy, you're as rude as a puppy, you're hair resembles a golden retrievers fur, your eyes are just like those of a puppy's... brown, and full of glee and happiness. You're also as cute as a puppy, though do not take that as a compliment," the highly opinionated Seto claimed.

  


"I think I may, anyway," replied Joey, backing down from Kaiba's request of not taking the cuteness remark as a compliment.

  


"Oh yes, I have more traits to list that you share with a puppy. You're cocky... and you can't hold your own... and everybody else needs to take care of you," falsely claimed Seto.

  


"You wouldn't know me," guarded Joey.

  


"Fine, then let me know you. It wouldn't be surprising if I had found out that I was correct, and yet you were as wrong as you could be," coldly replied Kaiba. 

  


"Kaiba, you would never know," Joey began, "How it's like to be me. Not like you care, because your money can always talk your way into and outta things, but I rely on less materialistic things to get by."

  


"Fine then, show me how it's like to live life as a puppy."

  


"No, but I could show you how to live life as a Joey Wheeler."

  


"Close enough."

  


Kaiba smirked evilly. "Let's see the worthless mutt beg," he murmured to himself.

  


"I heard that."

  


"Well, I do wanna see you beg. It'll be amusing... you'll be degrading yourself; much to my amusement. What a leisurely activity this'll be-- tagging along with Puppy Wheeler for some days to see how it's like being somebody's baby."

  


_He's going a bit too far with this puppy thing. I dare him to make a rude remark like that again, and watch what happens. Well, it looks like Kaiba is going to be tagging along with me for the next few days. Great, snobby Kaiba boy up my ass all the day for a few days. This will be a living hell, I can guarantee this to the fullest,_ Joey thought.

  


  


END OF CHAPTER ONE

  


Hope you liked it! I wrote it late at night, so it wasn't the longest of them all, nor the best of them all. This chapter was just to plant the seed of a soon to be blossoming romance. For real, tomorrow and Sunday will be the mad updates because I'm already thinking of ideas for the next few chapters! REVIEW THIS, TOO! Post suggestions, and whatever! Everything is welcome! Flames will be used to heat those people in the North Pole who are poor and can't afford an igloo w/ a heater!

  



	2. Short Intro to the Life of Joey Wheeler

**I'VE ALWAYS LOVED PUPPIES**

  


**A/N: WOW PEOPLE! THANK YOU FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS! I feel so wanted with my Seto/Joey fic. I am listening to the radio, so if there's some lyrics placed in my fic, don't sue! Now Audoslave's on... but I doubt you care. More of my fic to come... after messages from our disclaimer monster!**

  


**"Yes, I am the great Red-Eyes Black Dragon and I am here to say Lisa, Comic Relief, does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns the idea of this story."**

  


  


  


"Okay, where is the mutt gonna take me today?" Seto joked.

  


"Shutup, Kaiba," the blonde teen replied.

  


"I am just asking where you're gonna take me today," Seto defended.

  


"You addressed me by mutt, if you haven't noticed," stated Joey.

  


"Incorrect. I didn't address you."

  


"Very smart."

  


"Isn't it?"

  


_This isn't cool. He's up my ass and he's teasing me. I swear... once more and he's in for it._

  


"What's on the agenda for today?" Kaiba asked. 

  


"I'm going ta go to the arcade. I can only spend a half-hour here, though. I need to go home... soon! Oh, and to put that arcade thing within your comprehension; and to explain what those are; I'm going to a building in which specializes in virtual computer entertainment for those of any age," answered Joey.

  


"Yes, I know what an arcade is. I may be unfamiliar to this scene, but I am no foreigner."

  


"I cannot have any fun in the home, so I seak for fun outside of the home. This is what I do. Observe." Joey walked into an arcade. It was a small place with many video games, pinball machines, and prizes seemingly shoved in. There was only thirty-seven gamers packed inside, which was great for a Saturday afternoon. Four or five or maybe even six people stood in line for each game, awaiting for their turn to shine; or for those new to the arcade; awaiting for their turn button-mash and cheat using cheat codes they've found on the Internet.

  


One game was deserted-- Duel Monsters Pinball. Joey walked up to it and dug out fifty-cents and placed it in the slot next to the bright orange button that said "Insert 50¢". The machine was slightly dusty and dirty for about a week's worth of neglect. 

  


"Puppy's out of the crowd, huh?" Seto teased.

  


"No. I used to be _in _the crowd before I started getting very good at this game. After everybody realized that they would never beat my score, they said bye bye to the game. I still like it, though. Wanna duel?"

  


"This is not an appropriate place for a proper duel."

  


"No, no, no. Duel as in the pinball version of the card game," Joey explained, trying to give the guy a chance more than he should have had. 

  


"I don't see why, but I guess I will," Seto accepted.

  


"I'll go first. Watch how it's done," Joey said, with a competitive smirk appearing on his face. Joey released the ball, and it shot over to the middle of the pinball game where there were duel monster figures. It bounced off of a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon two times, racking up Joey's first 

seven thousand points. Then it slid down into a Black Skull Dragon and bounced off of it six times, and then the ball was shot into a point multiplyer, which in this case takes the point value of a Black Skull Dragon which was 4,567 points a piece, then found it's total score for each time which would be 27402, and then multiplied that final score by how many times you've hit the previous monster. In Joey's case, 27402 needed to be multiplied by 6 to get 164412 points in about one shot. Joey's doing pretty good and he hasn't even begun to play. His total score was 171412 already. The ball was about to fall into the center but was flinged up at the last minute. That caused the ball to sail into a Dark Magician once, then it was immediately passed to a Summoned Skull, in which the ball bounced off of it a record breaking 11 times! One Dark Magician is 2952 points to bring his score up to 174364. But, the Summoned Skulls counted for 2875 points apiece for eleven bounces! That adds 31625 to Joey's score, which brings his score to 2050989. He passed up the rest of his turn, and called it quits and let the ball fall down into the center.

  


"Didn't wanna go too hard on you," claimed Joey. "Your turn."

  


Kaiba looked as if he was not going to be defeated by the one he insulted all the time for just being hard headed. "Hmph, piece of cake." He jammed 50 cents into the slot and began his game. A Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was hit three times for him to rake up a start at 10500 points. The ball then sailed for a Magician of Faith and hit it seven times. Each of those were 749 points apiece to raise Seto's score to 67494. The ball then plummeted toward the center, and Seto could not block it. Joey beat Seto... horribly. 

  


Seto could only scream obceneties toward himself for losing to a 'mutt' or a 'puppy' or both! Joey wasn't really worried that he won. All Joey worried about was getting home! His father would beat him if he came home late again! The big digital clock in the arcade read 6:23:13. _Deadline in seven minutes. I'm never gonna make it back to the house! _Joey thought.

  


"I've gotta run, Kaiba," Joey nervously informed Seto.

  


"Why? I demand a rematch!"

  


"It's... uhhh..." Joey wasn't going to reveal anything about his pops abusing him for being home late, so he said, "It's important! Yeah, it's important." With that said, Joey stormed out of the arcade, pushing through many of those in line for games, and even punching them away if neccesary for his path to be cleared.

  


"Wait!" Seto stormed out after Joey, only just to regain the Kaiba pride in a rematch at the pinball game. He carefully ran the path that was already mapped out by Joey. "Hold up, ya puppy!" Seto called after him.

  


_RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN JOSEPH WHEELER, RUN! _Joey encouraged himself. 

  


Kaiba was trailing Joey by about three yards. Joey then stopped, and Kaiba stopped as he stopped.

  


"Hey, why the rush... ohhh..." Seto said.

  


Pops Wheeler was waiting for Joey's return outside of the house. Broken vodka, beer, kahluah, and rum bottles were broken on the ground. Some miniature pieces laid on concrete while others stay concealed in grass. Seto looked at the horrible sight before him-- a drunk parent looking very enraged. _Tough luck puppy... _were Seto's thoughts. 

  


  


**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

  


**There you have it, another chapter of I've Always Loved Puppies! Hope you like! PS:Those in want of the romance hold on til the next chapter! It should be up by May 12! The 14 by latest! Puh-lease review!!! **


	3. Pops Wheeler is pissed: The Story of the...

**I've Always Loved Puppies**

  


  


**A/N: Ohhh, back by popular demand... ANOTHER CHAPTER OF I'VE ALWAYS LOVED PUPPIES! Be happy people! I hope you like this chapter. I admit there's gonna be some OOCness within the chapter. Okay, now I've gotta go find me a Duel Monster to announce my disclaimer since I don't feel like it, and cause I don't wanna go give away the whole chapter.**

  


**"Yeah, it's me here. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon... again. Apparently, I am the only moster Lisa could find to disclaim for her. So... Lisa, Comic Relief, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she really wants to own Joey and Seto because she thinks they're cute!"**

  


  


  


  


"YOU'RE ON TIME, BOY! RIGHT ON THE DOT! Errr... but YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I TOL' YA TO DO!!!" exclaimed Pops Wheeler.

  


"Wha?... Wha... what didn't I do?" Joey asked his father, sounding frightened. 

  


"You dud no' do your rum," drunkly answered Joey's so called father.

  


"I did, too... not to argue with ya.. heh... but it was spotless before I left."

  


Seto just stood there, blank staring at the father and son's little conversation...

  


"No you hev not," claimed Pops Wheeler. "I found dese in a caze lyin' on your fuhloor. THAT'S NOT WHERE TOYS GO!" Joey's dad held up Joey's dueling deck. He drew a card from the deck. "Dis one looks dangerous an' struh-ong. It has big numbers." He grabbed a lighter from his pocket, with a drunken and devilish smirk on his face. He flipped the card so that it would be facing Joey.

  


"MY RED-EYES!" exclaimed Joey. The card was indeed the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He looked very angry and upset about now. He knew what his father was going to do to his _whole_ deck.

  


Joey's dad let out a drunken, hysteric laugh as he lit the lighter. He slowly moved the lighter to the Red-Eye's card. 

  


"Leave the card and deck alone," loudly, but coldly shouted Seto, clearly adressing Pops.

  


"Oh, so you're talkin' to me, punk?" inquired Joey's dad.

  


"Mmmhmm," Seto casually replied.

  


"Wouldcha liketa use your fishts ta consult muh wiff your isshue?" inquired the drunk man. 

  


"If I have to, I will."

  


Pops Wheeler gulped down a bottle of beer within a matter of seconds. A _whole _beer. The man threw his lighter, away into the grass. Luckily, the flame going out from the lighter before hitting the wild, unkempt grass. He dropped the Red-Eyes to the hazardous sidewalk below him. Joey's deck was dropped, too, but behind the man. He then bent over and slapped the bottom of the beer bottle ontop of the Red-Eyes card. Some of drips of beer left over dripped immediately on the card. The bottle has fractured, which carved many sharp points on the bottle. "Come 'ere, den."

  


"I don't wanna give you the pleasure."

  


"'Fraidy kitty."

  


_**BARK... BARK... BARK... RUFF... RUFF... RUFF...**_

  


A stray puppy comes running down into the Wheeler residence.The puppy was a young, light grey greyhound. He was running in the glass, but he wasn't stabbed from it. 

  


"Freeakin' dawg!" exclaimed Pops. "Get the hewl outta my lawn!"

  


"Kaiba, run. This is our chance," Joey informed. Joey bolted and collected the cards of his deck while his father was chasing the dog from his lawn to the people who lived 7 doors down to the right. Joey gathered every last one of his cards. 

  


"If you wanna run away, you better hurry up, puppy!"

  


"I'm commin'!" exclaimed Joey as he botled from his home and down the opposite side of the street. "This is my life, if you wanted to know. Living with my drunken father, running away every other day; and of those days needing to find somebody to house me for the night."

  


Seto ran and followed him. He really had no idea why he would follow Joey. Last time he did, though, he wanted a rematch. But Seto forgot all about his wanted rematch to the pinball game.

  


"Kaiba! Don't think I'm suckin' up to you or anything, but can I spend the night at your house?" desperately asked Joey. He needed a place to stay if he was going to get away from his crazed father.

  


"Ummm... fine," Seto accepted. _Well, I've got to hand it to the puppy, he can hold his own against his insane father._

  


_**1 hour later...**_

  


Joey sat on Seto's couch, indian style. He was practically shivering now. He was thinking about how many bruises and how much blood shed he would have if that cute little grayhound didn't come into the picture and distract his father. His honey-brown eyes watered a little at those thoughts. He kept strong and dared not weep, though. 

  


Seto sat there next to him. _Look at the kid. He's sad... wow, I cannot believe I'm feeling for this kid. _Seto thought to himself. Joey looked into Seto's eyes. The watery brown of his eyes made Joey appear needy. 

  


...Straight out of no where, Joey laid his head on Seto's shoulder. Joey didn't even know he did that. It was unconcious. "Hey, do you wanna hear thestory about my life?. I mean, you hadda go follow me around al day, can't I just tell ya and get it over with?"

  


"I won't neccesarily you'll get it over with but you can tell me," Seto said, not even sounding the least bit interested, but honestly he really was. 

  


"Okay, so currently my insane father has been... well... beating me. So every other night I'd run over to Yugi's to escape. Just so I can get away for a night, and be not afraid of waking up to my father beating me if I wake up a minute late or hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Basically, I'm with the people who care about me most of the time. Every day would be fine until this, that, and the other happens regarding my dad. That's my life, basically. Running away and being with my friends and going to school and dueling and just doing what I do whenever I can," Joey fessed up. _Why did I just tell Kaiba all of that? I don't know... but hopefully I won't regret it. _

  


Seto looked into the blonde's honey-brown eyes and saw truth and sincerety in what was just admitted. He pretty much felt sorry for the one he teased all the time for being just like a puppy. Though he showed no expression and his face stayed emotionless, it was pretty obvious that he felt sorry for the guy. To much of anybody's surprise, Seto inched in toward the sad teen, and kissed him. A soft, gentle kiss it was. The kiss was just something that came from sorrow. The kiss deepened, even though none of the two forced it to. 

  


_What the hell am I doing?! _Kaiba shouted to himself, mentally.

  


The two pulled away, both looking wide-eyed and shocked. 

  


  


**END OF CHAPTER 3**

  


**Didja like it? I thought it sucked. So, I may go back and change it whenever I feel like it, unless yall feel it should stay. Review puh-lease! PEACES! **

  


  



	4. Reactions and Bed Times

**I'VE ALWAYS LOVED PUPPIES**

  


**Ah ha! Yall thought you got ridda me for sure, didn't ya? TOO BAD! Cause I'm back with a new and highly anticipated chapter of I'VE ALWAYS LOVED PUPPIES! Roll it with the disclaimer.**

  


**"Hiya! I'm the Red-Eyes Black Dragon back and reporting for duty! Yeah, yeah, yeah... Lisa does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Got that people!? Roll it with the fic, lady!"**

  


  


Joey blinked. "What was _that _for?"

  


"I wouldn't know!" claimed Seto. 

  


"Whatdya mean you wouldn't know!? YOU KISSED ME!" Joey exclaimed.

  


"I wouldn't know, as in I kinda didn't have a clue why I... I locked lips with you-you-you filthy mutt!"

  


"You musta had a reason," Joey calmly stated. 

  


"Drop the topic, it's not important," coldly replied a very confused Seto. 

  


"Yeah. The fact that you kissed me isn't important. Mmmhmm. Let's just all forget about it," Joey sarcastically said. 

  


"Okay then. Now do you want something to drink or eat?"

  


"No."

  


"Want a change of clothes?"

  


"No." 

  


"Need help with anything?"

  


"No."

  


"Wanna play a game?"

  


"No."

  


"Wanna duel... for fun?"

  


"No."

  


"Is there anything you want?"

  


"No."

  


"Tch, fine. I offered. I tried." Seto coldly stated.

  


For the next two hours, no word was exchanged between the blonde and the brunette. The two only stared at eachother; but none seeming to pay attention. Both seemed to be in deep contemplation. Suddenly, the brown haired starer came out of his trance first. 

  


"Wheeler," Seto addressed Joey; for once not using the term 'puppy.'

  


"Huh?" Joey asked, popping out of his thinking phase. 

  


"I'm going to bed. It's eleven-thirty. I'd best show you to the room you'll be staying in," Seto said.

  


"Okay," was all Joey could say.

  


"You aren't the least bit grateful,are you?" inquired Seto. "That's really not any of my concern about now. Follow me." 

  


"Nobody said I wasn't grateful. I really am. Just don't think I'm gonna be super nice to you or anythin' Kaiba," Joey replied, following Seto.

  


Seto opened a door in the main hallway. The room was huge, and fitted with the highest tech entertainment devices. It had a huge bed in it. The bed was about the size of ten king sized beds put together. The room was plain, though. Just a light peach color room that allowed the expensive things to show off. "This is my room. You'll be sleeping on the floor, just make sure you don't go potty on the carpet. That's what the bathroom's for." Seto pointed to a slightly open door which was the bathroom. "If you have a really bad dream, wake me. Otherwise, don't bother. Changes of clothes will be over there." Seto pointed to a massive closet. "Pajamas are over there." He pointed to a tall, tall dresser. "Soap, shampoo, wash rags... this, that, and whatever to do with hygene is there." He pointed to a huge basket in the upper left corner of the room. "And thats what you're sleeping on." Seto pointed to a pile of huge fluffy cushioned pads. There were also fluffy pillows and silk feeling blankets in the pile. "Set yourself up. Goodnight." 

  


Seto changed into a neatly folded blue silk pajama set. Of course, he knew the tricks to change without needing to get naked and throw on a new pair of clothes. That's too complicated for him. Seto laid in bed with his eyes closed, but did not drift away yet. 

  


As for Joey, he decided to sleep in his clothes, shoes and everything. He set up his bed on the lower right hand corner of the room. He then immediately began to sleep as he got settled there.

  


**END OF CHAPTER**

  


**I know, this chapter was rushed. I mean, it's not too important so don't judge that my writing deproved or anything. It's just planting the seed. To save your time flaming, I will do it for you.**

  


**This was horrible! It was rushed and horribly written! **

  


**There. Easily said and done. I'd like for you to review, just don't tell me it sucked because I know this already. Expect chapter 5 (I guarantee yall SetoxJoey fanatics'll love it!!! I GUARANTEE!)** **By Tuesday, May 20! If it's not up then, it won't be up til the weekend! For now, I need to go practice! I got a concert Tuesday night to prepare for! Peace and god bless. **


	5. No Way In Hell

**I'VE ALWAYS LOVED PUPPIES**

  


**A/N: 'Ello, 'ello! I am so happy! I didn't make a total fool of myself at my concert! To all ya reviewers who wished me luck for tonight and who reviewed too, thank you! For all those who reviewed and didn't wish me luck... thanks for reviewing! I so feel like someone who received a grammy. I think I'll stop. Okay, see, I've got this idea for the fic, right. So, I'm gonna write it. Is that a deal? But, I also gotta go get Red-Eyes to disclaim 'cause I really don't wanna. **

  


**"Lisa, Comic Relief, does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 'cause she's not too smart to come up with that kind of idea. What she is smart enough to do is come up with the idea of this story in general. This is the Red-Eyes Black Dragon saying... LISA DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!" **

  


**Okay... so the fic's gonna start now. Those who do not like little guy on guy moments, you should maybe run away. For those who do... grab some popcorn and a soda and read the damn thing! Err... yeah, my song's on so I have IIINNNSSSPPPIIIRRRAAATTTIIIOOONNN! With this song, I could make a Joey/Seto song fic! I'M GONNA DO IT! JUST YOU WAIT! ...To the fic... finally... **

  


  


  


  


_Joey laid there on his cushions, tossing and turning. Eyes shut so tight that his eyelids looked very scrunched and glued together. Sweat trickled down his forehead as countless moans and squeals of pain emerged from his sleeping body. More tossing and turning... shivering and shaking... moaning and squealing. _

  


_Then, there's Seto Kaiba... unpeacefully awake... on that giant, comfy bed of his. "Will he ever shutup?" He murmured to himself, watching Joey go through a stage of severe and frightening nightmares._

  


_Joey's eyes shot wide open. His wide eyed stare looked everywhere around the room. Joey blinked quite a few times, to fix his tired and blurry vision. His breath seemed labored and heavy. "Where am I?" he questioned the thin air._

  


_"You're here... in my home," coldly replied Seto. _

  


_"... Ohh... " Joey said with hesitation. _

  


_Seto accepted the fact that if Joey felt the safeness of somebody next to him. Therefore, he and Joey can get a peaceful rest. "Ehh... come 'ere little pup, you can sleep in my bed tonight. Just don't be getting too close... I don't want to smell doggy's breath," the eldest Kaiba brother offered. _

  


_"Okay... plus, I'm so not getting close to you," Joey assured, as he lifted himself from his little cushion bed. It seemed that he forcefully carried his drowsy body toward Seto's bed. He sat on the bed and fixed himself in a laying position. _

  


_**Fifteen Minutes Later ..........**_

  


_Joey was practically clinging to Seto's propped up body. This occurred during his deep sleep. He was being practically mentally thrashed by horrifying nightmares. His afraid and painful moans began to return and shaking began, too. "H-h-h....h-h.... help..." cried out the sleeping Joey._

  


_"Goodness, there's no stopping this kid!" complained Seto to himself. _

  


_Joey planted his head in the crook of Seto's neck, unconciously. Seto only grew annoyed and woke him up. "Wake the freak up!" Seto shouted, obviously not happy. _

  


_"Whaa...?" Joey drowsily asked, regaining full conciousness._

  


_"Get your head out of my neck and let me go to bed," ordered Seto. _

  


_Then, there was a sudden silence. All lips were sealed. No movements were made. Everything froze, even time itself. _

  


_"No..." rejected Joey. "I like it here."_

  


_"You're having nightmares, and it's getting on my nerves."_

  


_"I don't want to move."_

  


_"MOVE!"_

  


_"But... but... I like it here! It's more comfortable and warm."_

  


_"Put some cushions up on the bed for the comfort, and get your blanket up here for the warmth," angrily replied Seto._

  


_"... It's nice here, though." Joey stated, not wanting to move. _

  


_Seto pulled Joey's head from the crook of his neck and fixed his head to be aligned with his face. Immediately, Seto pulled Joey into himself and kissed the living nightlights out of him. His tongue ran greedily against Joey's lips, seemingly begging for a way inside. Seto rejected the fact that Joey would not open, so he forced his tongue inside. He explored the cave known as Joey's mouth with his tongue and flickered it against Joey's._

  


_Joey forced Seto away. "KAIBA!"_

  


_"Move farther down or else that once more," Seto sternly warned._

  


_"I liked it close to you! It made me feel kinda safe! And, no... I'm NOT sucking up to ya, I justed like the safeness of another person just like a normal human unlike yourself." _

  


_"I warned you!' Seto snapped, locking lips with the blonde once more. It seems as if pure passion was let into the kiss, unforcefully. It just poured in... along with Seto's own tongue. It licked around the just newly discovered territory. _

  


_...That turned to another kiss._

_......And that turned to making out. _

_............That turned to touching_

_..................And, and and_

  


_**7:15 AM--- REALITY**_

  


"SETO! SETO! WAKE UP!" shouted Seto's little brother, Mokuba. "Wake up!"

  


"No way in hell did that happen in real life," Seto told himself, grumpily while trying to wake up. 

  


**---END OF CHAPTER**

  


**How'd ya like that!? Little twist in there! Okay... next chapter will be up soon. I am thinking of writing one chapter everyday; updating once on Friday for one big ol' amount of text for yall to read over the weekend. Thanks... and review! Well, I let a little go of my promise... but, it's all in good fun! Bye-bye and please review!!!**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**KEY TO CONFUSION:**

_Italics- _Text of the dream for this chapter. 

Regular text- Real times. 

  


  


  


  



	6. Random Occurances

**I've Always Loved Puppies**

  


  


  


  


**A/N: Heylo and welcome to the new and exciting chapter of I've Always Loved Puppies. Lookie here, people... those wanting a little (I stress the little... a whole lot!) Seto/Jou scene might be pleased in this chapter. So, those uninterested take a peek the opposite way. Also... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duh! I am not smart enough to come up with ideas like that and stuff. To the fic, people!**

  


  


  


A tiny puppy was roaming around the Kaiba yard. Obviously, the puppy's glare was fixed on it's green eyed prey-- a pesky little kitten. Apparently, the kitten had a newspaper locked between it's sharp-toothed jaw. A mischievous grin was planted on the puppy's cute, loveable, snowy white face. CHARGE! The puppy ran off toward the kitten at an ungodly speed. Frightening the cat, a loud meow sound was heard and the cat dropped the newspaper down and the cat scurried away. A simple task for this little puppy to accomplish.

  


The puppy carefully bit into the newspaper, not wanting to put holes in it, and pranced up to the Kaiba's doorstep. It sat-- like a good doggy. It patiently waited for someone to retrieve the newspaper.

  


Mokuba giggled, from the inside of the house. He had seen this whole scene from an upstairs window. A tiny puppy was defending his older brother's newspaper. How cute. 

  


Seto walked to the door, practically on cue of the situation. Apparently, he was in the process of changing into his normal clothing, but stopped to grab the paper. The blue eyed man was only in a pair of gray boxers, but didn't care. Seto wanted his paper! He opened the door... and a weird look creeped across his face. "Tch... let go of my paper, ya mutt!" Seto exclaimed.

  


The little puppy tilted it's face sideways, looking extremely confused. The puppy let out a cute, tiny bark and sat the paper down on the doorstep. Shortly thereafter, the puppy bolted away, knowing his duty was now accomplished. Seto bent down to grab the paper. And, that was that...

  


By now, Seto was fully dressed. He sat down in a comfortable chair and read the paper. Just like a mature adult would have done during the morning time. "Hmmm," is what Seto would repeatedly say when something interesting was being read. 

  


"Hey there," Joey said, without a rude tone of voice. Since when is there any sign of niceness between Seto and Joey!?

  


"Hi, puppy," Seto replied in greeting, in his normally cold voice.

  


Joey was in his clothes from the day before. Joey seemingly invited himself to the washer sometime that morning, since his clothes smelt of a strong island-breeze scent. 

  


"Eh... thanks for lettin' me stay here for a night. Never thought ya had any sence of kindness in ya," Joey thanked, with that little side comment. 

  


"Never think the worst of people, Wheeler," Seto commented, while keeping his eyes on the newspaper.

  


"I never did once think the worst of people. I've always thought the best of people," Joey stated, truthfully. Except for he knew that the best of people weren't always that great.

  


"Not once, huh?"

  


"Nope."

  


"I challenge that." slyly challenged Seto.   
  


"Go ahead," Joey replied, ready for that challenge.

  


"What about me?" Seto began. "Surely you've never thought of the best of me. I can be an understanding guy if I like you. I know you've never known that... now have you?" 

  


"I can't go by what you say. I need to go by what ya do."

  


"Well, then you best stop being a little mutt then you'll see," Seto said, standing up, looking at Joey.

  


"That's no problem. I never was one."

  


"Yes, you were... and you are. Must I go through the list of things in common that you have with the basic household puppy? One: You're loyal. Two:You're just pitiful. Three: You're just adorable," Seto listed, all said being true. Except one thing was missing in what he said-- he never excused him saying that Joey was adorable.

  


"Ehhh... so you say I'm adorable?"

  


"Yeah. But... don't take that the wrong way, I still think you're a--"

  


Joey cut him off. The blonde kissed the other, gently. It seemed almost planned. Almost just... sneaky. Hold on a second! It's still going on! ... Longer... and longer... Joey's not breaking away. No more actions have been held except for a simple locking of the lips.

  


Joey finally broke away, and Seto looked very weirded out and confused. But, Seto still bothered to finish his sentence. "... Mutt ..."

  


"Now, you go think about that... and see if that matches what I've got in common with a puppy."

  


  


  


  


------END OF CHAPTER!!!

  


**A/N: I know, it was bad. No fuh-lames please! Thank ya! Well, I am tired... so, bye-bye. Hopefully, I will get more ideas and then I'll update-- promise! **


End file.
